Ghost Zone Field Trip
by Voldemort-Terra
Summary: This is a DxS TxJ story in Tucker POV. Lancer's English class is taking a trip to the Ghost Zone where Danny and Sam live. What's going to happen? Will secrets be shared? Will everyone live? Who knows...
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I am currently writing another field trip story called _Jinxed Trip_ and I have not given up on it. This idea came to my while I was watching Les Misérables and I had to get it down. This is a prologue.**

 **(Tucker POV)**

 _It had been two years since my best friend Danny Fenton became a half ghost, or halfa, and one year since he became King of Ghosts. He had finally told Sam Manson, my other best friend, that he loved her and they got married when Clockwork told them that the GZ **(Ghost Zone)** needed a queen._

 _They had been living in both realms until about three months ago when we were all told that the GZ would die if they didn't stay there. They moved in completely and the Fentons didn't even notice. Danny hadn't seen them as his parents since he was little so it wasn't surprising to him._

 _His mother was Pandora, a kind Greek ghost who ruled Athens and protects her box. Danny knew Pandora was his true mother because they share the same energy-symbol. An energy signature is located on a ghost's chest with their core directly below it. When he married Sam her signature changed to match his, a sword with a crown around the top surrounded by a green glow._

 _Sam's parents, on the other hand, noticed when she left and had all of the police searching for her. No one was looking for Sam's ghost form, however, because no one in Amity even knew it existed. When three months passed the police had given up._

 _I still visit my friends daily, and a lot of times my girlfriend, Danny's sister, Jazz has come with me. Danny hates wearing a shirt in ghost form and only did it around town to protect his core. Most ghosts find it uncomfortable to cover their signatures so Sam had modified her outfit expose her's without revealing anything._

 _Danny and Sam have a daughter named Danielle that was created by Danny's archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. DAnny saved her life with Ecto-Dejecto, but this caused her to slowly deage until her physical and mental ages were the same. She is now a happy one year old and I am her favorite uncle._

 _Sam gained her powers after a powerful ghost named Undergrowth attacked Amity Park and turned her into his daughter. He had come to our side after Sam discovered her powers and overtime Sam did come to see him as her father **(bet you didn't see that coming)**. _

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter of Jinxed Trip as well as this one. Man I hate school, taking all my freetime. Any ideas? Leave a comment. P.S. Voldemort and I are two separate people and the author's notes may look kinda different at times and that's because of our writing styles and who publishes the next chapter.**

 **Peace, Terra.**


	2. Field Trip News

**A/N: School is starting soon, I'm so nervous. Here's the next chapter!**

I walked into Mr. Lancer's English class a few minutes early and it was empty save for a few nerds. Since Danny became king, ghost attacks became less frequent and I was rarely late. No one picked on me anymore because they all think my best friends died. Well, they're not wrong.

I sighed as I sat down, Ellie had gotten sick a few days ago and I had been over helping last night. My parents knew what was going on because when we were 14 we did a terrible job hiding Danny's secret. They, along with gradma Ida who was now a ghost herself and living with Danny and Sam, had been the ones who let us keep our faith in adults.

The rest of the class arrived and Mr. Lancer went to the blackboard and began writing before the late bell rung. The class talked in low whispers while Mr. Lancer was writing. I think I heard the A-list wondering where Phantom had been since he rarely left the Zone anymore.

"Attention class," Mr. Lancer said, backing away from the board that now said 'Field Trip.'" We will be going on a class field trip to the Ghost Zone." Cue whispers and excited squeals. Valerie just groaned." Our chaperones should be here any min-" He was cut off by the Fentons barging through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Lancer. Morning, class." Maddie said with a smile that made me sick. Jack was quiet for once which made me very suspicious, maybe Maddie had told him he'd get fudge if he kept quiet.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fenton." Lancer said." Class, the Fentons have been kind enough to chaperone us on our trip. I expect you to listen and show them proper respect."

Maddie started to tell us what we needed to wear and what to pack but I tuned her out for most of it. I was imagining how my friends would react to Maddie and Jack bringing a class of juniors to the GZ. They would probably be appalled at the very idea of them entering their kingdom. I was about to fall asleep when Jazz walked in and I instantly sat up.

"Sorry I'm late," she said." There was really bad traffic."

"This is our daughter Jazz," Maddie said." She'll be assisting us on the trip."

I looked at her and instantly understood what she was doing. She was going to manage Maddie and Jack and keep them from going where they shouldn't. Man my girlfriend's smart.

After the Fentons left the day went by really quick and before I knew it I was already getting my Port-a-Portal ready to go see Danny and Sam. Jazz texted me earlier saying she would meet me there. I hope she hasn't told them yet, I really want to see their reactions.

I walked through the portal and it closed behind me. I had arrived at Phantom's Keep. After all this time I was still amazed by it. The castle was a mix of black and white with the DP symbol **(I wish that was an emoji)** on the center tower. The garden was a mix of hundreds of different flowers thanks to Sam and Undergrowth.

Servants were milling around the castle doing many different things. One saw me and told me that Danny and Sam were in Ellie's play room and that she was feeling much better. I asked if Jazz was here yet and she said she wasn't.

I walked through the halls of the Keep like it was my own house. I was here all the time anyway so it felt like it was. The halls were lined with tapestries that showed the history of the GZ, starting with its creation eons ago. The Keep had been designed by Danny's subconscious and reflected him. I never really understood that.

When I got to the playroom I pushed open the door to see Danny and Sam playing with Ellie in their human forms. They looked so relaxed and it was something I always loved to see on them. They had always been so tense in the human realm, but here they didn't have to hid or be afraid.

"Hey guys." I said walking in and sat a little ways away from Danny.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said.

"How was your day?" Sam asked.

"It was okay until Maddie and Jack said that they are going to host a field trip into the GZ tomorrow." I was right, their faces were priceless. **(just imagine)**

"They're what!?" Sam shouted, upsetting Ellie.

"Hey, no need for that." I said picking her up." It's okay, Uncle Tucker's here."

Danny looked at me and said," They are the two dumbest people in existence."

"Pretty much."

Tucker?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What are my parents doing?" Sam may have accepted Undergrowth as her spiritual father, but she still loved her real ones.

"They're still looking for you even though the police have given up. Have you put in anymore thought on if you want to see them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna go tomorrow, but now that seems to be off the table." Sam said taking Ellie from me and setting her back on the ground.

"We could go tonight." Danny said looking at her.

 **A/N:okay so this is how the stories with Terra and me work, I come up with ideas and she writes. We got the idea for Sam telling her parents from Blade17. They reviewed, why didn't you? I don't know exactly what she plans to do until I read it, peace out, Voldemort.**


	3. The Mansons

**A/N: so here goes Sam meeting with her parents! R.I.P. Chester Bennington.**

(Tucker POV outside the Manson Mansion)

Sam, Danny, Jazz, and I walked down the street towards the Manson mansion with Danny holding Ellie. Jazz had arrived a few minutes after Sam said she wanted to see her parents and we had to explain to her what we were going to do.

Sam was going to knock on the door with Danny and Ellie behind her while Jazz and I waited by the gates. This was something they needed to do alone. We all agreed to talk about the trip when we went back to the Keep.

"You guys really don't mind waiting outside?" SAN asked looking and Jazz and me.

"Sam," Jazz said." This is something you three need to do together. You, your husband, and your daughter."

"Besides," I said." This will give us more time to plan for the trip. Go on." So Danny and Sam walked up the driveway and out of sight.

(Third person POV with Danny, Sam, and Ellie.)

Sam walked ahead of Danny up the driveway of her old house. It had been so long since she had seen them. What if they rejected her? What if they hated Danny and her daughter?

"Sam," Danny said pulling her out of her thoughts." What you're thinking won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"They may not have liked me much when we were younger, but after all that's happened, they'll understand."

"You don't know that."

"There's only one way to find out," he stopped and gestured to the door in front of them. She took a deep breath and knocked. After a few minutes Jeremy opened the door and locked at his daughter before shouting,

"PAMELA, GET DOWN HERE!" He then pulled Sam into a hug not seeing Danny or Ellie. Pamela came down only seconds later and seeing her daughter, joined the hug. After a few minutes Sam pulled away and they noticed Danny holding Ellie.

"We'll explain everything once we get inside," Sam said before they could ask any questions. Jeremy led them to the sitting room and Danny sat down next to Sam holding, a now sleeping, Ellie.

"Sam, where have you been?" Pamela asked." Is she yours?"

"I have to tell you something to explain that." Sam said." It will probably take a while."

"We have time." Jeremy said." Take all the time you need."

"You know that back in freshman year Danny was in an accident in his parents lab..." so Sam explained to them what happened to Danny, how Sam got her powers, but she didn't tell the truth about Ellie. Instead she said that Ellie had developed faster than an average child so the pregnancy took less time and she had originally grown faster until now and she was growing the average pace.

"You... you're..." Pamela said with a look of pure shock on her face." You..." and then she fainted.

"Sammy," Jeremy said." Why didn't you tell us?"

"You haven't always been the most accepting people and I was scared how you would react."

"Sam, your mother and I will always love you. Nothing can change that." He looked at Danny and Ellie." Could I hold her?"

"Of course," Danny said handing Ellie to him.

"So you're my son-in-law." Danny nodded." And a king. I guess Pamela and I owe you an apology."

"That isn't necessary." Danny said and Pamela began to stir.

"Was all," she said." of that true?"

"Yes, mom. All of it was true." Sam said. Pamela hugged her and looked at Jeremy, then back to San and Danny.

"Could I...?" They nodded and Pamela took Ellie from Jeremy." She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is."

(Tucker POV 30 minutes earlier) **yes it took that long.**

I looked at Jazz after Sam walked away and asked" What are we going to do?"

"Well,"she said," Jack and Maddie do know how to drive the Speeder, but they don't know where they're going. If anything bad happens we'll have to lead them out of there without going to anyone Walker could arrest for it. If Dora or Platherio **(do you recognize it? It's from Jinxed Trip I love my new OC)** helped us, no harm would come to them. But if they helped us get out, Walker would attack their realms."

"They don't really have realms. They both have kingdoms. Dora is trying to make hers more modern, but Platherio is sticking to the dark ages."

"Whatever. If we went to Frostbite he could get us home."

"Unless we get stuck somewhere closer to Phantom's Keep, then we should go there."

"Or Pandora's acropolis. She could get in touch with Danny."

"Of course she could, he's her son."

"So we have a plan?"

"Yeah, just remember to pack weapons, food, and a first aid kit."

"I'll remember. What do you think is going on in there?"She said looking at the house.

"They're having a heartfelt reunion and thanking Clockwork that they have friends as supportive as us."

She laughed and looked at Tucker." We're going to make it through this."

"I never said we weren't." I replied looking at her, and then we kissed. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss that lasted for about half a minute, and in that time, Danny and Sam came back with a sleeping Ellie.

"Did we miss something?" Danny asked.

"We have a plan." I said.

 **A/N: I honestly have much more inspiration with this story so it's updates might come a little faster than _Jinxed Trip's_. I plan on making a backstory for Platherio that will include Dora and Aragon so if you'd like to see it, tell me. Please review!! **

**Peace and War, Terra.**


	4. FentonWorks

**A/N: I've got nothing to say.**

I walked up the stairs to FentonWorks' front door in the worst mood I've had my entire life. After I left Danny and Sam, the night went pretty good. Jazz and I went to dinner and had a nice night. Then I woke up this morning for the field trip and all of last nights joy went away.

I knocked on the door and Jazz opened it. She told me that the class was going to meet in the kitchen later since I was an hour early.

"Where are Maddie and Jack?" I asked walking up the stairs to her room.

"Down in the lab," she said opening her door." They should be there until the class shows up." We sat down on her bed.

"Do you have everything packed?" I asked.

"I packed us a few weapons and the first-aid kits."

"I have four boxes of granola bars and some water bottles." I said putting my bags on the floor.

"If anything goes wrong, which it won't, we'll have enough supplies to get to Dora's, the Far Frozen, or Pandora's." She said. Forever the optimist.

"We are going into the Ghost Zone with my junior class, two inexperienced ghost hunters, and an overweight teacher. Chances are, we're going to crash and when it happens we'll be ready."

"How are we going to explain knowing where to go?" Jazz looked at me with those big eyes that always get me.

"Well," I said trying to keep my voice level," we'll just tell them we've been there before and leave it at that."

She looked at me and smiled before walking around the bed and sitting next to me," We're going to be fine."

And then we were kissing. It was slow at first, then it became more passionate until we were lying down with her on top of me.

 **(I'm trying to keep this T-rated so just imagine what they did. I think we all know)**

(Time skip to classes arrival)

Jazz and I quickly got dressed and she fixed her hair before she went to open the door. I looked to see who it was and saw the A-list. The girls were in their most revealing clothes and the guys were wearing all the Danny Phantom merchandise they owned.

I waited for them to go into the kitchen before sneaking around and going outside, only to knock on the door again and be lead by Jazz into the kitchen.

The next people to show were the nerds, all wearing Danny Phantom merchandise. All that's left are the neutrals and Valerie. And Mr. Lancer of course.

There was a knock on the door and Jazz went to answer it. I heard the sickingly sweet voice of Valerie sayinggood morning. She had been avoiding me since Danny and Sam's disappearance and so had the rest of the school. Everyone thought I was going to break and I played along with it.

Danny and Sam didn't care about keeping their secret anymore. They were rarely in the Human Realm and no one could make it to their castle without the Speeder. I wonder if we'll pass by it. I mean Jazz is going to be keeping us from going through any dangerous territory but that doesn't mean she won't fly by the Keep.

There was another knock on the door and in came Lancer and the neutrals. We're all here now we just have to wait for the Fentons. Jazz went over to the basement stairs and yelled," Maddie, Jack! The class is here!"

The class looked a little confused after she said this and it almost made me laugh. They didn't know about all the experiments Maddie and Jack have done on ghosts that lead Jazz to hate them. I hated them before Danny got his powers after he had stayed at my house for two weeks without them knowing he was gone. Not parents of the year that's for sure.

The Fentons came into the kitchen and started to us what not to do in the lab and not to touch ANYTHING but I doubt any of my classmates were actually listening.

As we were walking down the stairs I noticed the A-list start to throw around a football. Those idiots are going to hit something I just know it. Hey look at that, Dash just missed the catch. The football hit a small button on a console and weapons shot out of every available surface and focused on the football.

"Mr. Baxter!" Lancer yelled. Finally getting onto jocks, that's new." Why would you throw a football in the middle of a laboratory?!" The Fentons seemed oblivious to the scene unfolding and called everyone's attention to a large sheet covered machine in the corner.

"This," Maddie said as Jack pulled if the sheet," is the Spector Speeder Bus! We'll be using it to go through the Ghost Zone." The SSB looked a lot like the original Speeder except it was way longer, had more windows, and and there was a wider interior.

"Please get on the bus in an orderly manner and be sure not to touch anything." Jazz said gesturing to the Speeder. We all did as she said and I made sure a had my PDA that was still connected to Skulker's suit just in case.

I sat in the back and tried to ignore the whispers of if we'll see Danny Phantom or Danny and Sam. It was kind of hard after I heard one of the jocks say he saw Fenton with a gang last week. Seriously, a gang? Danny wouldn't run away to do that. Well, not since Ellie.

Man, this is gonna be a long trip.

 **A/N: When school starts our phones are being taken away so Terra and I are binge-writing this.**


	5. The crash

**A/N: This story's chapters are longer than _Jinxed Trips_ yet that one is still moving faster.**

The Speeder finally started moving toward the portal and Jazz was closely watching what Maddie and Jack were doing. It may be their machine, but Jazz and I know the controls better than they ever could.

As we entered the Ghost Zone the class was in awe by what was around them. Considering no one left the town when Pariah Dark dragged it in here, it was their first time seeing it. Well, not Valerie's or mine. Does she even remember that fight with Skulker she and Danny had? He said she probably wouldn't. Such a shame.

The class started to get bored of the scenery and one of the kids, Mikey I think, asked,"What are those doors?"

"Well," Maddie said." We don't really know. It's our first time here as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Great Gatsby!" Lancer shouted." You mean to tell me you brought a group of high school students to another dimension you've never been in before!?"

"It's perfectly safe," Maddie said." Th-"

"The Specter Speeder Bus is fully GHOST! proof and this way we're all learning." Jack cut her off. So he can still talk.

The class whispered nervously and I looked over at Jazz. She gave me a small smile to assure me that nothing was going wrong yet. I can't wait for this trip to just be over.

As soon as I thought that, there was a small bang and the Speeder lurched forwards. I turned out my window to see Technus laughing evilly. I looked back at Jazz and watched as she took the controls from Maddie and led the Speeder to a safer spot for a crash landing. Then everything went dark.

(In the crashes aftermath)

I groaned as I pushed myself up and looked at the scene in front of me. Everyone was still unconscious and I was looking for Jazz. I found her lying near the ruined Speeder with a few minor cuts. I knelt next to her and shook her awake.

"Jazz, babe." I whispered." You have to get up."

She groaned and looked up at me," Who was it?"

"Technus, I saw him outside my window. Come on we need to get the supplies." I helped her up and we went to the trashed Speeder.

We looked through the wreckage in silence until we found our bags and the first aid kits.

"We need to wake up the class and check them over." She said setting down the supplies.

"I'll take the ones on that side of the ugly rock." I said gesturing to the strange rock ahead of us. She laughed and started trying to wake people up on the other side of Ugly Rock.

I went to my side and woke up Mickey, Valerie, Star, some jock I don't know, Lester, Jeff, a cheerleader I don't know, and Lancer.

"MY HAIR!" A certain Latina yelled and I grimaced. _This is going to be a long day._

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Was that Dash?

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jazz and I yelled at the same time.

"Look," she said." We're all stressed and scared, but if you want to get out of here you're going to have to listen to Tucker and me."

"You're brother's in a gang why should we listen to you?" The same jock from earlier said.

"How would you know what to do?" Someone else yelled.

"Why would we listen to that loser?!" An A-list shouted.

"Hey," I said." Last I heard, Jazz and I are the only ones out of all of us that have been here before. So unless you have a better idea, I'd suggest you stop talking."

"Why," Maddie said looking at Jazz," have you two been in here before?" She is so ignorant it hurts.

"We came in here through a natural portal by accident and had to go to the Fenton portal to get back. We thought it was cool so we kept coming back, and now we have some allies and friends who can get us out." I lied quickly so Jazz wouldn't have to. I love her, but she can't lie to save her life. Except that time she lied about not knowing how to use weapons, so Danny would be mad at her, to get close to Vlad and get information.

"You can't trust a ghost! They're nothing more than ectoplasmic scum that have no emotions." Maddie said like she knew everything.

"Have you ever talked to a ghost?" Jazz asked." Have you ever tried to have a civil conversation with one? I don't mean like that little girl you tortured that Danny set free. I mean an actual conversation, not listening to a child's screams as you torture her with two-thousand volts of electricity."

I remember that. Her name was Maria and Danny had set her free after she found Maddie shocking her. That had been when Maddie disowned him a few weeks before he left. Maybe that's why she doesn't seem to notice he's gone. Anyway, Maria lives on her own traveling the Zone but she still drops by the castle to see Danny occasionally.

"Ghosts can't have civil conversations. It's not what they're made for. Ghosts can only destroy."

Jaz ignored her after this and addressed the rest of the group." If you have any big cuts or something that needs medical attention, please tell us now so we can take care of you."

There was mumbling throughout the group, but no one had anything bad enough to need stitches or gauze. Mikey had a small cut on his face but it wasn't bleeding. Star had a few scrapes, Dash had some bruises and so did Kwan, Paulina had a small cut on her arm, Valerie had a scrape and a few bruises, Lester had lots of scrapes and bruises but nothing to bad, and Lancer had more scrapes than anyone with half as many bruises.

"Alright," I said." Where we are right now is only about ten miles away from Princess Dorathea's realm, and trusting that you guys can keep up we should get their before dinner. We will stop for lunch in about," I check my watch and saw it was almost 9:30," two and a half hours."

There were complaints from the class before Dash said," Why should you lead? I'm stronger than you'll ever be, I'll lead us out of here!"

I looked at him." Dash, you've never been here. You don't know where to go. You'll lead the class to a gruesome death at the hands of someone stronger than you, and then try and pin it on a nerd. I'm leading if you want to get out of here alive."

 **A/N: Two A.M. and she calls me cause I'm still awake," Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him! Winter just wasn't my season." Sorry it's two A.M. right now and that song was in my head.**


	6. Jail Time

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I'm flattered.**

We had barely been walking for five minutes when Paulina started complaining. It took all of my willpower not to snap at her. We had just crashed in the Ghost Zone and she was concerned about her _hair?! Seriously!?_

I groaned and turned to look at her." Paulina, your hair is not the most important thing right now. If you're going to complain do it quietly or, preferably, silently. We have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to cover it." Wow I sounded almost like Danny.

We began walking again and Maddie came up to talk to us." I was wondering, if we're stuck here we should ration the food we brought with us, shouldn't we?"

"Actually, Maddie." Jazz said." Tucker and I came prepared for this and brought enough food for two days."

"Oh," Maddie said before going back to Jack.

We walked for about an hour in near silence before I called a gen minute break. We couldn't stay too long or a ghost would sense us. And, considering how many of us there is, that wouldn't be too hard.

"You okay?" Jazz asked sitting next to me on a rock.

"Yeah I just, what do we do if Walker finds us? Or Aragon?"

"Danny would find out immediately because he's Ghost King and we would be out in an hour at the most. If it was Aragon, he had his amulet taken away so he shouldn't be much of a threat." There she goes. Making me feel better. Why can't I just panic like a normal person?

"We should head out again." I said standing and helping her up.

"Listen up," Jazz called." Get your stuff together, we're heading out again. Make sure to stay close to the group because you really don't want to get lost here." I took over.

"We are about to pass through Walker's territory. He's a very dangerous ghosts that runs a prison and let's just say he doesn't like Jazz and me very much." Jazz took control again.

"We're going to walk quietly and watch out for each other. Walker has hundreds of soldiers and there's no telling what they could do."

With that we were off again, and this time, no one complained. I looked at my GZ GPS and signaled to Jazz that we were in Walker's territory and she pulled out a blaster.

We walked for good twenty minutes before we got caught. I heard a voice say from high above me," Humans in the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules."

I grabbed my blaster and shot at Walker but he dodged and called his guards to attack us. Jazz, Valerie, and I put up a good fight before we were taken down and everything went dark.

 **(I was going to end it here, but I'm not that mean)**

(In the prison)

I pushed myself up and looked around the room. It took me a few seconds to process where I was and what had happened, but after I did, I was looking to see if anyone was missing or hurt.

Everyone was fine and a few people were starting to stir. The first one awake was Valerie and she immediately checked her wrist to find her suit missing. Jazz was next and she counted the people to make sure we had everyone and checked to see if she still had any weapons. Just a lipstick blaster.

Then the A-list was awake. A few of them panicked and I think some of them were crying. The nerds were next and they looked scared but were staying pretty quiet. The Fentons woke up and I heard a cry of outrage when they couldn't find their weapons.

We're all in a ghost prison and they're not even worried about the kids, pitiful. A guard flew up to the cell and looked at Jazz and me." I'm sorry that Walker has done this. Be sure that the King or Queen will be here to collect you soon."

Maddie noticed him and screeched." I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH THE ONE IN CHARGE YOU ECTOPLASMIC PIECE OF SLIME!" ( **Harsh Maddie, Harsh.)**

He looked at me and I shook my head. Maddie may think she's intimidating to ghosts, but she's a nuisance at the most. The guard left and we heard footsteps. There was Walker.

"Well what do we have here?"

Maddie went to the bars," I demand you let us go!"

"Oh do you?" Walker said." And why on Earth would I ever listen to you?"

"Because if you don't I will see to it that you are destroyed." There she goes, embarrassing herself.

Walker let out a laugh." You think you can defeat me? You couldn't defeat the Box Ghost!"

There was a loud bang from down the hall and I heard Sam yell," WALKER!"

"Your majesty," he said walking quickly away from the cell." What brings you here?"

"You know the law Walker. You are not allowed to arrest humans, they are beyond your jurisdiction." And then Sam was in front of Walker and our cell in ghost form with her revealing yet not plant dress that showed her Signature.

"Guards," she said." Arrest him." The guards grabbed Walker, put him in handcuffs, and gagged him." The sentence for your crimes is six months in the castle dungeons."

The guards took Walker away and Sam looked at us."I am the Queen of Ghosts, Sam Phantom, and I'm going to take you to the castle so you can rest, eat, and be checked over for any injuries."

 **A/N:Progress. I plan on updating on a weekly bases from now on. We just don't have the time to write anymore.**

 **War and peace, Terra**


	7. I made some changes

I looked at the class and was counting down to when Maddie would object. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU!?" There it is.

"You are defenseless, have no way back to your realm, are currently in a jail cell, and I have offered you shelter and a way home. Have a given you a reason not to trust me?" Sam said with a wicked smile.

"You're a ghost!" Valerie yelled." That's reason enough!"

"Alright," Sam said." If you want to come with me come to the front of the cell, if you want to stay here go to the back." The class, save Valerie, moved to the front along with Mr. Lancer. The Fenton's and Valerie moved to the back. Can't say I didn't see this coming.

"I will escort you personally to the castle," Sam looked at the three in the back." This is your last chance." I know what she's doing. Peer Pressure. They always tell you not to give in to it, but do they tell you not to pressure your peers? No.

I watched as the three in the back begrudgingly moved to the front of the cell." Alright," Sam said opening the cell." Lets go"

We followed as Sam lead us to the front of the prison and I saw two large carriages being pulled by skeletal Pegasi. I recognized a pegasus standing off to the side as Violet, Sam's pegasus, and there were three more next to it. One was mine, Reaper, the other was Jazz's, Vidia, and the last pitch black one was Midnight, Danny's. He probably sent him just in case.

"I want you to split in two groups," Sam said." I don't care how as long as the carriages are even."

The A-list and a few semi-populars went to one group and the nerds and neutrals to the other. Jazz and I stood off to the side." Your groups aren't even," Sam said. She then went to the A-list side and grabbed Dash and Star pulling them to the other side. Next she got Mikey, Lester, and Valerie and put them with the A-list." If I hear anything about anyone being insulted or if you are insulted yourself, I will not tolerate bullying."

With that the two groups climbed in the carriages and Lancer went into the mostly A-list while the Fentons went to the nerds. Jazz and I walked over to Sam and our pegasi and we all shared a smile.

"Is this how you convinced Danny not to come?" Jazz asked gesturing to Midnight.

"Yeah," Sam said." He wanted to come alone, but then I brought up Paulina and I would be able to get here faster."

"That's Danny for you." We laughed and mounted our pegasi before we all took off. I will never be able to describe how I feel on Reaper. That sense of freedom that you can't get anywhere else. It's probably the best feeling I've ever felt, not counting when I'm with Jazz.

The carriages were moving fine and Midnight was circling around us. Danny and Midnight shared many key things in their personalities. I had noticed this by how Midnight was protective of Violet, his mate, and their colt. He didn't have a name yet. Sam and Danny said that when Ellie got old enough, she would name him.

After awhile we stopped at a small island so the pegasi could rest. We dismounted and people began to come out of the carriages.

"We're going to be stopping here for a little while so the horses can rest." Sam said." Please stay close by and don't cause any trouble." Unnoticed a few of the jocks looking at Sam full of lust and felt disgusted. Danny would kill them if he saw them looking at her like that.

Jazz, Sam, and I sat down on a large rock and Dash came up to us with a few other jocks.

"Hi," he said to Sam." I was wondering if, when all of this is over, you would like to hang out with me? You know, like a date."

Sam looked at him and it took every ounce of my willpower to not bust out laughing." I'm sorry, but I don't think my _mate_ would be very happy about that. It's a rather disgusting idea actually."

Dash started sputtering and as soon as he and his group left Sam, Jazz, and I were in a fit of laughter.

"He thought that would work?" Jazz laughed.

"Apparently!" I said. We got our laughter under control and Mikey and Lester came up to us.

"Excuse me," Mikey said.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"You said earlier that if anyone was being mean to us on the carriage that we needed to tell you, right?" He looked like he was going to faint. I never knew he was that scared.

"Yes I did," Sam said." Has someone been mean to you? I need to know if they have."

"It was mainly those two." Lester said, pointing towards Paulina and a jock named Jake. Sam immediacy got up and started walking towards them, Jazz and I following behind.

"Excuse me," Sam said to Paulina and Jake, Valerie, Maddie, and Jack watching from a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Jake said.

"You two were bullying those kids after I explicitly told you not to. Do you know what that means?" Sam asked.

"You, like, let us off with a warning?" Paulina asked.

"No," Sam said." You switch carriages. Star!" She called. I knew what she was doing, she's going to torture them by sticking them with the nerds. Star walked over and looked at Sam.

"You'll be trading carriages with these two." Sam said." When we leave again, which will be in just a minute, you'll take their seats."

Before they could say anything Sam walked back to the front of the group and said," Get back to your carriage, we're leaving!"

Paulina and Jake tried to get on the A-list carriage, but Jazz and I stopped them and pointed to the other one. They looked like they were going to say something until they noticed Sam watching them.

With that we mounted our pegasi and starts the last part of the ride.

 **A/N: how was that? Seriously tell me.**


	8. The King

**A/N: Laluna lady of the Ghost Zone: I love you. You are awesome. I noticed what you said and changed a line of the Latina's dialogue.**

 **Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!! No one else asked a question.**

We flew for about an hour before Phantom's Keep came into view. I knew Danny would be with Ellie so that gives us time to lecture the class before they see him. Sam leads the way down to the Keep and we land by the front gate.

I looked at the carriages and watched as the class slowly came out. Paulina looked terrified. It would've been funnier if we hadn't been in this situation. Star was talking to Lester about something, she had always been more open to the lower levels. She was still friends with Valerie after the A-list kicked her out too.

"Excuse me." Sam said and we all looked at her." Before we go in I have a warning. Don't touch anything, don't leave the group, if you are told to do something do it, don't insult anyone in the castle, and don't go near the princess."

The class looked at eachother in confusion. They probably didn't know ghosts could reproduce. Maddie's about to say something isn't she?

"Ghosts can't reproduce!" Maddie said." That's a common fact!"

"You're saying a simple-minded scientist who has never even talked to a ghost before," Sam said calmly looking at Maddie," knows more about ghosts than I do."

"If you're trying to say ghosts can have children, then yes. I do know more than you." Maddie still thinks she's intimidating. Voltron was scarier than her.

"I'm going to tell you something real quick, before you get hurt. You are as insignificant as a fly. Annoying but harmless. There isn't a single ghost in the entire Ghost Zone that is afraid of you. Take everything you think you know and forget it. If you harm my daughter in any way, you will be one of my subjects soon." Sam's voice was hard as steel when she finished and I think I actually saw fear in Maddie's eyes.

"Please follow me inside and don't touch anything." Sam said climbing the steps to the Keep. The doors opened before her and the class gasped from behind me. We walked through the hall and the class looked in awe at the paintings and tapestries. The ones we're passing by now are representations of past rulers. Pariah Dark had twelve predecessors.

We know them as the Zodiacs. They ruled in the order of their appearance in our sky. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. They were represented in the tapestries by their animal counterparts.

Pariah was represented by a dark tapestry that still makes me feel sick. Danny had almost died defeating him and that led to Sam telling him how she felt. Sure it ended well, but that doesn't get rid of the pain and fear I felt in those moments.

We walked to a large door that I knew lead to the throne room. It opened in front of Sam and there stood Danny, in ghost form, Ellie no where to be seen. Paulina screamed something about her soulmate and tried to run over to him but Jake stopped her.

"I welcome you all to Phantom's Keep, but please respect the boundaries of those living, or existing, here. I know some of you may find it hard to trust ghosts," he looked at Valerie and the Fentons," but know that no one in the castle means you any harm."

"Wait," Dash said. Is he going to be an idiot? I swear to Clockwork!" If this is Phantom's Keep, and you're the king, and she's the queen, does that mean you're married?!" Okay not entirely dumb.

"In the Ghost Zone it's called mated, but yes, I'm married." Danny no, Paulina's going to die now.

"YOU BITCH!" Paulina screamed at Sam and I saw Danny's stance change." HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SOULMATE FROM ME?!!!?"

"I was never yours to be stolen. If you ever insult my mate, or anyone else in my family, again I will not hesitate to make your life a living Hell. Walker's prison would look like heaven in comparison."

Everyone shivered as they heard Danny talk. His voice had dropped to Dan's baritone last year and to hear him threaten someone like that brought up some bad memories in me.

There was crying from somewhere else in the castle and Danny went to investigate. Sam looked at us." I told you when you got here not to insult anyone in the castle. If there is anymore disrespect towards my family, myself, or any of the servants, the dungeon will have a bigger crowd. Vivian!" She called.

"Yes, your highness," a small maid said.

"Would you lead the humans to the guest wing?" Vivian nodded and led the rest of the people away while Jazz and I stayed behind.

"That could have gone worse," Jazz said.

"It could've gone better too," I said looking at Sam." So are we going to tell Danny what Dash did?"

"What did Dash do?" Danny's voice asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing," Sam said," He just asked me on a date and I said I was happily mated. Give me Ellie."

"Wait, he what?" Danny asked handing her Ellie. We laughed at Danny's reaction.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! School is in thirty minutes I'm screaming!!!!!**


	9. Undergrowth Development

**A/N: My boyfriend started high school and we only see eachother like once a day now. I'm bummed.**

I stretched as I got out of bed. My room was in the same wing as the royal family so it's very extravagant. Breakfast should be ready by now so I start heading towards the dining room. When I pass by Jazz's door I knock and wait for a reply.

"Who is it?" Jazz asked.

"Someone who wants to take you too breakfast." I said. She opened the door with a laugh and walked out to meet me.

"Do you think someone has done something stupid yet?" I asked her.

"To be honest, probably." She said." Everyone wants Danny to think highly of them or be their best friend and there's no telling what they would do to get on his good side."

"Let's just hope it hasn't happened yet."

 _Meanwhile with Dash_ **What did he do this time?**

Dash walked quietly down the hall trying to find someone who would know about new ghosts. He didn't know what he would say when he found someone who did, he just knew he had to. He suddenly went through something and instantly went on the offensive only to find what looked like a giant plant.

"Who are you?!" The giant plant asked.

"I-I-I-I'm D-dash." He said trying to compose himself." Who are you?"

"I am Undergrowth." He said." Why are you in my daughter's castle?"

"Your daughter?!" Dash asked suprised.

"Yes, my daughter. The queen."

"Would you know about new ghosts then? Someone in my class, he and his girlfriend disappeared and everyone keeps saying that they're dead. I just need to know." Dash had never said anything like this before.

"What is his name?" Undergrowth asked. He had changed considerably since his daughter had accepted him and he understood the importance of human relationships.

"Danny Fenton." Undergrowth looked down at him. He was asking about the king?! This was certainly unexpected, the king only had two friends in the mortal realm and one was now his mate.

"I do not know why you are asking about him, I know you are not his friend."

"So he is dead?" What if he had committed suicide?! What if it had been Dash's fault!?

"In a way," Undergrowth said." He is but he isn't, the perfect balance of life and death. You just need to know where to look."

 _Tucker pov_

Juniper came into the Dining Room followed by the class and chaperones. I scanned the group to look for any missing persons and noticed that Dash wasn't there.

"Where's Dash?" I asked, looking at the A-list.

"We don't know," Kwan said." He was gone before we got up."

"Stay here," Jazz told them." Tucker and I are going to go look for him and alert the king and queen."

Jazz walked out of the hall and I stole some food off the table before following.

"Why would he have left?" She asked.

"Um... he's Dash?" I offered." I actually expected him to do something like this, him or Valerie with the slight chance of Paulina."

"You put a lot of thought into this." Jazz observed.

"Well, I didn't really want anyone to die. I may not like most of these people much, but wanting them to die? Never. Be haunted for the rest of their lives or severely injured maybe."

"What do you mean balance of life and death?" I heard Dash's voice ask, there was a shuffling sound that I instantly recognized as Undergrowth.

"That is all I shall tell you." Undergrowth said." The rest you will have to figure out on your own. If you truly regret what you did as you say you do, you will soon understand." We heard Undergrowth's vines moving away from us and we went towards Dash.

"Dash," Jazz called." Why are you out here?"

"Uh-I" Dash spluttered." I was- uh."

"Just follow us back to the group," I said." And don't leave again, you could have found something _dangerous._ " No one needed to know what was in the dungeons.

Dash followed us silently back to the group. Which, considering who he was, was actually rather unsettling. Having Dash be so quiet is something I'm not used to.

We got back to the group without any problems, until we heard Ellie screaming and noticed Paulina was missing.

 **A/N: I know it's short, but school, and other fanfics, and family shit. So sick of drug addicts, stay in school kids. What I'm I saying, I'm a kid. Later folks.**


	10. WTF, WHY!

**A/N: Yeah, so, sorry???? Someone asked on my other story if I enjoyed toying with your feelings? The answer is yes. Hehehe...**

 ** _Paulina pov_**

 _Oh where am I?_ Paulina thought. _What's that door lead to?_ It was a magnificent door and the jewels on it sparked the Latina's curiosity. She slowly made her way towards it and pushed it open. Inside were a lot of toys and the baby she recognized as her soul mate's.

 _If she starts calling me mommy, he'll leave that bitch for me!!!_ With the new plan in mind she made her way to Ellie.

"Hey there baby," Ellie looked up at her in confusion." It's me, mommy." Paulina reached down to pick up the baby and she whimpered." Come on, say mommy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Ellie screamed and Paulina dropped her hands. In seconds the queen entered the room from the side door and picked up her daughter.

 ** _Tucker pov_**

As soon as I heard Ellie scream, I knew Paulina was screwed. Sam and Danny had a protective streak three miles wide and no one touches my niece.

Jazz and I looked at eachother as the class stared out in confusion." Stay here!" I told them before Jazz and I ran towards it. When we got there, we saw Sam holding Ellie and her vines going towards Paulina in an attack.

"Stop!" Jazz screamed. Sam froze and looked at us.

"She'll be delt with by us and you and Danny once you calm down." I said," We need to make sure she isn't punished to harshly, though she would probably _deserve_ it."

"Keep her out of my sight," Sam growled and she took Ellie into her and Danny's room.

I looked at Paulina with pure disgust," What the _Hell_ were you trying to do?!"

"I-" she started.

"No," Jazz said," We don't want to hear it. We will take you back to the group and you will await your punishment. She's a developing ghost, you could have _killed_ her!"

I looked down at that. It had been sad when we first learned that quick exposure to new people could kill a newborn ghost. When Ellie was in human form it was fine, but in ghost form? We had to slowly bring in things Jazz and I owned around her so we could be in the same building, it took weeks before we were able to be in the same room!

I remember the baby ghost I saw at the bowling alley. Danny and Frostbite did everything they could, but that much time in the human world was just too much for her. We still haven't found her parents.

I looked at Jazz's face as we led Paulina back to the group, she was looking very angry and I couldn't blame her. She had seen what happened with overexposure and it was something neither of us wanted to experience again.

{time skip brought to you by fish Jesus} 

"Paulina Sanchez," Danny said from the throne, he had just gotten back from his trip to visit Dorathea and check the damages to her castle from Aragon's last attack and was starting the trial for Paulina's crimes.

I looked at my classmates and chaperones standing towards the back of the room and then back at Paulina. Why had she gone into that room? We could have gotten the class home today and been done with all of it, but now? This trail might take a full week!! We don't have that kind of time.

"You are charged with crimes to the crown in the form of treason. How do you plea?" Danny asked, Paulina looked up at him in fear and I almost felt sympathy.

"Innocent!" She cried. The ghosts in the room frowned at her. This trail would not end quickly.

"Paulina Sanchez," Danny continued." In light of the recent predicament you were caught in, you will have the right to a fair trail. Your crimes are evident, yet everyone deserves a chance. If, however, you are found guilty, the punishment will be up to the High Council."

Danny stood and many of the ghosts began to bow, "The Council members will arrive in one days time and no one is to tell them of the case. Their opinions must be their own." He walked out of the Hall, cue ghosts bowing, and Sam floated slightly behind him, her vines ready to lash out at the slightest sound.

The ghosts began to file out of the Hall and Jazz and I walked back to the class. Paulina was with the A-List and they were all listening to her drone about how unfair it was.

"When the Council gets here," Jazz said and the humans looked at her," you won't bother them, you will leave them alone, and you won't cause any more problems. Paulina, you are a selfish bitch and may have just caused your own death. We can't leave until the trail is over and the Concil consists of the King's Mother and Father, and the queen's father. You are doomed."

I looked at Jazz in shock. She never talked like that unless she was far beyond pissed. Maddie and Jack looked disappointed in her, but they have no right to be. They didn't raise her, they didn't raise Danny, and they are not parents.

 **A/N: So, the council is gonna show up next chapter and I know that it's late, but SCHOOL IS HELL. Also fish Jesus is Percy Jackson. It's from Tumblr.**


	11. Romance cause why not?

_Tucker POV_

The first council member to arrive was Undergrowth. He had just left the castle and didn't get too far before the news reached him. I watched as the maids began leading him to his room, but he told them not to worry. It wasn't unusual for him to do that, he's never been the type of ghost to let people lead him somewhere. I watch as he wanders down a different hallway and the gates open for Pletherio.

Pletherio was a close friend of Dorathea's in life, but after Dora died she didn't remember her. The maids floated towards Pletherio but she walked to me.

"Sir Tucker," she says, looking down at me," has Undergrowth arrived yet?"

"He has." I stand and point down the hallway he had taken." He went that way, may I ask why?" You always have to be careful when talking to royalty, living or not.

"I just needed to know." She walked away from me and went down the same hall as Undergrowth.

 _Undergrowth POV_

I moved down the path into the castle gardens, admiring the beauty of my children. I knew they were happy here and them getting a nice home brought joy to me I hadn't felt in years. I found myself humming a song I haven't heard in many decades. A song of love and hope masked by a man full of anger. I soon heard someone humming back to me and searched for the source.

 _Pletherio POV_

I walked down the corridor trying to keep my calm composure as I enter the garden. I looked at Undergrowth's children, he must be so happy that they have a good homeAs I wander around the garden I hear the melody of the song I haven't heard in centuries. A song about a man who knew love and help but was consumed by anger.

I begin to hum along and soon found the one I was looking for. Undergrowth was in front of me with the look I couldn't quite describe.

"Pletherio." The way his voice sounded shook me, he truly was back."I am so sor-"

"No," I interrupt," you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you, I should have stayed."

"It wouldn't have helped, you would have gotten hurt. The monster I had become didn't know you. It would have just tortured us both. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I had somehow hurt you."

I sat on the stone bench next to me." It doesn't matter. I could have done something."

"You did." He sat next to me. "You protected our children, that's all you needed to do. You fought all the wars that dared show their face in life, all I ask is for you to stop creating them in death."

He looked at me sadly and asked, "were you ashamed of me?"

"I was never ashamed. The day I left I promised you I'd wait. I waited."

"Our children don't remember me do they?"

"I've told them stories of what you did before, they don't know what you became."

"I may not have been myself in those times, I no longer had my own mind, but what I realized when I returned was that even though I had a family now, it wasn't the one I wanted. It wasn't one with you."

 _Third Person POV_

Pletherio took Undergrowth's hand in her own. "If you would let them, the children would like to see you. Maybe we could be a family again."

"After the trail," Undergrowth said.

"After the trial," she agreed.

 **A/N: 627 words.**

 **Hiiiiiiiiii. So I was gone, I'm back. Not for long but for now.**

 **I wrote some Harry Potter fanfics on Wattpad so if you want to check those out look up VoldemortTerra and pick a story. I have a couple Voltron on there too.**

 **Tell me what you think in the comments and I'll try and respond to your questions.**


	12. Testimony

**How long has it been? Sorry guys.**

"Attention citizens of the Ghost Zone." I watched as Danny called out to the people in the crowd. The humans were sitting in one of the center balconies waiting to see Paulina's trial. The Latina herself was at a podium surrounded by guards.

Behind Danny sat the council, from left to right, Undergrowth, Pletherio, Pandora, Dorathea, myself, Jazz, and Frostbite. We were ready to hear the claim.

"Today we have gathered for the trial of Paulina Sanchez. To prove her innocence or her guilt and allow the tail to be told to the council by both sides of the argument and let them decide and decipher who was in the wrong. We must ask one more time, Paulina Sanchez? How do you plead?"

"Innocent! I didn't do anything!"

"Paulina Sanchez we will now allow you to tell your side of the story to the council and we must be sure you understand that if you tell a lie here the consequences are deadly. Do you understand the terms?"

"Yeah"

"Council, when you're ready." Danny stepped aside and gave the counselor full attention. We looked at each other and when we all agreed, with a simple nod, Pandora told Paul Lina to begin.

 **Paulina POV**

I really don't know what to do. If I tell the truth I get arrested if I don't I'll die. I didn't do anything wrong and they have no right to say I did, my father would not tolerate this.

"I was wondering the castle," I began. "And I found a door. I didn't, like, know what it was, so like, my first thought was to open it. So I open the door and there's just this kid there and I'm like who is a kid out in the open I got to pick it up and move it or something and like I can't just leave it there like why would I do that why would someone put it there like that so dumb. You can't blame me for being concerned like why would not be concerned if there's just A kid like sitting on the floor."

I'm is that from the microphone and wait for them to say something. Then like totally unfair. The big ugly plant guy looks at me and then asks, "why where are you wandering the castle? You were supposed to be with the rest of your class where you not?"

"I was, but I had needed to go to the restroom and I don't know where it was so like I went looking for it."

"I know for a fact there are attached bathrooms on all of the guest bedrooms," Pandora said.

"Paulina," Tucker said, "why were you really out of your room? And how did you not recognize the baby as the princess when she clearly has her fathers symbol?"

"I... I-"

"That is enough Miss Sanchez." Pletherio stood and looked out at the crowd. "Tomorrow we shall hear the other side of the story and offer the course of four days we will reach a verdict."

 **Third POV**

One by one the council members walked out of the hall through the center path. The would not be allowed to discuss the case with anyone but each other witch meant they were each others only company.


	13. NEWS

Hey this is Repressed_Emo, im a friend of Terra's. Voldemort left a little while ago, she hot grounded for a long time.

Terra isnt gonna be able to come back but she will try to wrote down thr uodates and give them to me so I can write them for you guys. The updates will come her normal update speed was always slow but this may make it take a little longer. There will be updates they haven't abandoned you.

You can contact me @Repressed_Emo on wattpad mainly because I forgot my login crap on here.


	14. Consult

**This is unusual...**

I sat calmly on the small chair in the council's joint living room. I felt someone slide in beside me and a warm hand grab mine. I opened my eyes and Jazz smiled at me. Before I could say anything Pletherio sat on the couch next to us, Pandora, Undergrowth, and Frostbite trailing behind her.

"Honestly Pletherio," Pandora cried," We could have gotten more information! You didn't have to end it there!"

"You were all arguing like children!" Pletherio defended. "I was trying to make you keep your heads'!"

"There is nothing we can do about that now," Undergrowth cut in. "All we can do is discuss the matter at hand. Her guilt or innocence."

Frostbite sat up and looked at them. "The princess was put into a position of grave danger, but we must take into account that they young girl didn't know."

"Regardless of whether or not she knew, it was still attempted murder," Pletherio declared. "She had no business wandering the castle in the first place."

"It was not attempted murder as you say," Undergrowth interrupted, "it was probably attempted ghostnapping. This child did not that human contact would kill the princess in her Ghostly form and this still leaves the fact that we do not know her motive for ghostnapping the young princess."

"Yes we do." I got everyone's attention with that and I had no doubt as to why Paulina would have done it. "Paulina has always been obsessed with Danny in his Ghost form and always says that they are in a relationship. When the class came here and she found out he was married, she wanted to steal him from her. That meant making him fall for her instead of Sam. And what better way than to get close to his child."

"We have no proof she attempted this," Pletherio said just loud enough for us to hear, "but if we can get her to admit that she was aware who the princess was, then we can prove she was doing something diabolical."

"Are we all in agreement as to what happened?" Frostbite asked.

There was no disagreement heard from any of the council members.

"Tomorrow no one shall end the hearing without consulting all of us, no they must have unanimous support." With that Frostbite left the room and we all agreed that tomorrow we would focus on the reason for the ghostnapping."


	15. 14

Danny called attention to the room.

"Citizens of the ghost zone it is time for the next session in the trial of Paulina Sanchez for attempted murder. Miss Sanchez how do you plead?"

"Innocent!"

"Very well, Council, I leave it to you."

"We would like to call a witness forward, Queen Samantha, please step forward." Plethorio spoke for the entire council.

Sam walked up to the stand and you could see worry in her eyes.

"Your majesty, what exactly did you see when you entered the room?"

"I felt my child calling for me and rushed to her room to see the girl holding her while she screamed."

"Is there anything else you saw? Anything at all?"

"After I took my daughter from the mortal, Tucker and Jazz rushed in and took the mortal away. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"Thank you, my queen," Pletherio looked to the council and Frostbite stood.

"We are calling for a brief recess so that we can call upon a new witness." The ghosts in the room flew around chatting and I looked at Jazz, then at the council.

"It's time to get Nocturn. Are we all in agreement?"

There was a chorus of yeses and I called upon Juniper.

"Juniper, would you be so kind as to fetch Nocturn from his realm?"

It took an hour but the recess was finally over and Nocturn was at the stand. "Nocturn," I said, "we would like for you to go into the mind of Paulina Sanchez and tell us what really happened."


	16. In the mind

Nocturn had transported the council into the mind of Paulina Sanchez. They had landed on an island that was very... preppy.

"Alright," Pletherio started, "we need to get to her memories."

"Right this way." Nocturn walked very calmly considering he was surrounded by petty things and the most amount of prep I have ever seen. We walked past a lot of freaky stuff, I felt Jazz grab my hand as we followed Nocturn through the tundra of pink.

"We're here. Watch your step, wouldn't want you to fall into a memory." I looked down and saw I was nearly stepping on a memory. I turned on my levitation shoes and Jazz did the same while everyone other then Undergrowth flew.

"How do we know when we find the right memory?" Jazz asked, letting go of my hand.

"Look through the windows, the ones for the last few days will be grouped together."

I looked through the windows around me, I saw a lot of times where she had been spoiled by her parents. I saw an _pleasurable_ moment between her and dash and quickly looked away, thinking I might vomit.

"I found it, the memory!" Pandora shouted to us.

We all ran over and watched as Paulina made her way to the nursery doors. She pushed one open and there was Dani. We heard her thoughts as she made her way towards the princess.

 _If she starts calling me mommy, he'll leave that bitch for me!_

We watched the scene unfold and afterwards we all looked to each other.

"So," Pletherio said, "it was an unknowing attempt of murder. And an act of treason. She will have to be severely punished."

"Agreed," the rest of us said in sync.

"Nocturn, take us out."


	17. Its short but its been months

**A/N: Hi? It's been a few months. Sorry guys!**

The council was taken out of Paulina's mind and returned to their seats. Paulina was again called to the stand.

"Nocturne," Pandora called. "Please show the memory to the room."

Nocturne moved to be next to the council before showing the memory of what had happened in the nursery. The crowd watched in silence and Danny looked furious. He stood from his place on his balcony next to Sam, and you could see that it took all of his willpower not to kill her on the spot.

"Paulina Sanchez, you are being charged with attempted ghostnapping, and an unknowing attempt at murder. The High Council finds you guilty. Your sentence is the highest of our people. Death, and in your afterlife, a lifetime of servitude."

"NO!" The guards surrounding Paulina took hold of her and led her away. Towards the castle dungeons. A lot of the students were actually happy about this, though they'd never show it. The adults and A-list were furious.


End file.
